ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Tento
Mega Tento is a robot built by Lisa Winter of Robot Action League for the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was pretty much a bigger version of lightweight entrant Tentoumushi with the only difference being its spinning drum inside its smothering ladybug shell. It didn't perform well in completion winning once against Stinger and losing to Poison Arrow and Yeti. Robot History Mega Tento's first ever match in BattleBots was against Poison Arrow. In the match, things started promising for Mega Tento as it managed to smother Poison Arrow and drag it around to the screws. Both robots were still for several seconds near the screws before getting going again. Poison Arrow attacked Mega Tento, doing damage to the shell and eventually causing it break free from the mount, preventing Mega Tento from using it any further. Mega Tento kept getting hit by Poison Arrow's spinning drum and time ran out soon after. Poison Arrow won on a judge's decision and Mega Tento lost. However, Mega Tento was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely due to its iconic design from its lightweight counterpart in the original show. This wild card put Mega Tento into the round of 32 as the No.28 seed, where it will face the No.5 seed Stinger. Before the match began, Lisa moved Mega Tento's spinning drum from inside the shell to the rear of the bot. Also, Stinger added a minibot called Flicker to join it as well as going back to having six wheels after fighting Nightmare in the round of 48. The match started out poorly for Mega Tento as it was being pushed around the BattleBox by Stinger and it lost an eye after getting hit by the pulverizer. Mega Tento continued to attack with the drum and Stinger tried to flip Mega Tento over but was unsuccessful. Stinger pushed Mega Tento into the wall, bending the sandbox shell. Mega Tento eventually escaped and it managed to smother Stinger, but Stinger started burning its shell with its flamethrower. Mega Tento backs away from Stinger and started destroying Flicker's wheels with its spinning drum, but it was still bursting flames onto the shell and the spinning drum. After this, Mega Tento tore off one of Stinger's wheels. Mega Tento got its spinning drum underneath the left side of Stinger and flipped it onto its back. Stinger hit a seam in the BattleBox floor then tried Mega Tento again but to no avail once more. Mega Tento managed to send Stinger flying but neither robot was able to do much before time ran out. Mega Tento won on a close controversial 2-1 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.12 seed Yeti. To show its injury from Stinger, Mega Tento added an eye patch over its left eye. The match started out relatively well for Mega Tento as neither robot seemed to gain the advantage. However, Yeti started to attack and eventually damaged Mega Tento's right wheel. Mega Tento was then pushed on top of the screws and became unable to move. Mega Tento was counted and Yeti finished off the destroyed wheel. Yeti won by a quick KO at 44 seconds and Mega Tento was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with Drums Category:Wild Card winners Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that were reinstated